


Respect the Drip

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scissoring, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If Manuela can keep a sex toy inside her while she teaches classes and keep everyone none the wiser, Byleth has promised a very special orgasm.
Relationships: Manuela Casagranda/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 38





	Respect the Drip

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, unbeta'd fic cause I just want to get my lesbian sex fic out into the wild and wash my hands of this "plot".

Byleth overheard Manuela telling Shamir how vanilla she was, that’s how this whole thing started. Byleth, by any means, is not vanilla. She had been taking it slow for Manuela’s sake, treating her like a princess. Though she supposed it’s a good a time as any to start negotiating kinks with Manuela. 

That’s why on Monday morning, after kissing Manuela good morning before classes she reaches up Manuela’s dress and rips off her panties. Manuela sputters but Byleth only winks and heads off to her own classroom. Once the shock wears off, Manuela rolls her eyes and marches to her own classroom. Teaching her class commando doesn’t bother her, not as much as Byleth’s humiliation kink would like. 

In fact, she didn’t give it a second thought, and the first half of the day went by without her even thinking twice about it. At lunch hour though, Byleth stops her on her way out of her classroom, watching as the rest of the students rush off to the dining hall. Manuela procks an eyebrow. 

Ah. Public sex was the other thing that drives Byleth crazy. The two slip back into Manuela’s classroom. The door hardly shuts when Byleth shoves her fishnet-covered leg between Manuela’s. 

“Oh!” Manuela yelps, “Really getting right to it then.”

Byleth nips her collarbones when she grunts back her warning, “Lunch break isn’t very long. “

Manuela winces as the fishnet material rubs her clit raw, biting her lip to hold back a moan. Byleth pulls away and starts to fumble with something concealed in her sleeve. 

“This,” she holds up a small glittering object, “is for you. Kegel ball.” 

“Oh, how uh, nice?” Manuela replies. Byleth nods, understanding that Manuela has no idea what she’s looking at. Byleth shoves her pants down to her knees rubbing at her own clit for a beat or two. Her pussy is dripping, and Manuela thinks to herself its lucky Byleth wears black. If her pussy’s been this soaked all day her students would definitely have noticed a wet spot on any other color fabric. 

Byleth demonstrates by inserting the blunted object into her own vagina, eyes scrunching up in pleasure. She rocks her hips, holding the base, and Manuela’s eyes track a running stream of Byleth’s cum down her thigh. She pulls it out with a grunt and holds it up for Manuela to see. 

Byleth’s cum has definitely lubed it up, making the glittering oblong object glossy. Movement outside the window catches Byleth’s attention and she rubs the kegel ball around Manuela’s entrance, making her breath stutter. 

“Yeah?” Byleth asks. Manuela nods, voice gone. Byleth nods back and rubs more of her slick on the toy before pushing it inside Manuela. Byleth’s breathing is heavy as she pulls her pants back up, rearranging herself to normal. She leans in close to Manuela and whispers, “Keep it in the rest of the day and I’ll reward you.” 

And Manuela is not one to back down from a sex challenge. She smiles slyly in return and huffs, “I sure hope it’s worth it.” 

Byleth grins wolfishly at Manuela, but then the door to the classroom opens and the women back away from one another. Byleth departs to her own classroom while Manuela stutter steps back to the front of hers, eyes widening when she takes that first step. The toy presses against her walls in all the right ways making her see stars, but her class is filing back in so she musters up all of her grace to make it back to the front of the room.

The initial shock of the new toy had been overwhelming at first, but Manuela had quickly gotten used to feeling the pressure against her walls while she did her normal instruction. She’s still on edge, because one wrong move means she’ll be blushing or gasping or twitching, and that’s hard to hide from attentive and empathetic students who will be asking her all about it. 

And almost as if merely thinking about fucking up her perfect mask she feels slick running down her leg. Hers or Byleth’s, she has no idea, but she casually crosses her legs to rub the slick away. A fatal mistake. Crossing her legs applies just the right kind of pressure against the toy inside her walls and it punches the breath out of her. She stabilizes herself on the teacher’s desk, forcing her legs apart for less stimulation. While she has to make up an excuse for the sudden responses she’s been having, she curses Byleth in her head. This wouldn’t have been so hard to mask if it wasn’t the first time she’d used it. 

The end of the day doesn’t come fast enough for Manuela. She stands statue still to the same spot through the whole lesson and doesn’t even move to gather her things after classes are finished for the day. She won’t risk another embarrassment while her students are still around. 

Byleth leans on the wall outside Manuela’s classroom, casually greeting Manuela’s students as they leave. Once Byleth has counted the last of Manuela’s students walking out the door, Byleth slides in shutting the door behind her. 

“In the classroom still?” Manuela questions. Normally she wouldn’t mind, but they’ve been borderline sexual in the classrooms all day, and she doesn’t want to risk getting caught. 

“If you think you could make it back to your apartment,” Byleth trails off. Manuela is impatient. 

“Orrr we could take it to your dorm room.” Manuela suggests with waggling eyebrows. Byleth’s dorm was just around the corner, and its unlikely that Dedue or the others who neighbor her would be in right now. Byleth smirks. 

“Only if you can make it that far with that toy still inside you.” 

Manuela gives a derisive sniff and takes a few confident steps towards Byleth and the door. Her legs start to buckle not even a quarter of the way there, and she has to grab a desk for stability. Byleth, the bastard, walks towards her still smirking. She corners Manuela against the desk and croons out, fake-comforting, “I could always carry you there, but then we risk the whole church seeing your dripping cunt.”

Byleth crowds Manuela against the desk until Manuela is forced to sit on top of the desk. The motion sends a jolt up Manuela’s spine, the toy pressing against her g-spot like this. Byleth doesn’t seem to notice, too busy whispering dirty things in Manuela’s ear while her fingers brush against Manuela’s cunt over her dress. Manuela can’t hold back, cumming in her dress. 

Byleth pushes her own pants off so she can climb on top of Manuela. She pushes Manuela’s dress up to stare at her handiwork. The glittery handle of the toy is visible between Manuela’s legs. Byleth pulls one of Manuela’s thighs open, slotting herself between them to scissor her but stares at Manuela’s twitching pussy. 

Byleth bites her lip as she considers whether or not to remove the toy before scissoring Manuela. She looks back to Manuela’s face, recovered from her orgasm already and Byleth decides to leave it in. 

Manuela yelps when Byleth presses the toy in and out of her pussy a few times. Then She grinds down on Manuela’s wet cunt with her own, their slick mixing together on the desk top. Byleth rocks their cunts together, and the toy shoves against Manuela’s g-spot with every contact. Byleth’s pace only picks up, obviously close herself. She sucks on her own fingers, and with her spit slick hands, she pulls at Manuela’s nipples shocking another high volume moan from her girlfriend. 

Manuela bucks back, head hazy with lust, and legs spasming. Byleth cums, soaking Manuela from her thigh to her belly button. Manuela follows suit shortly after, squirting Byleth who smirks. Whether she’s smug from the recent orgasm or from Manuela’s reaction; well it seems a little obvious but Manuela has /some/ pride. She could admit that this shiny new toy has its merits.


End file.
